onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Marine Ranks
The system of Marine Ranks is fairly straightforward, where each rank is clearly delineated. Officers present at Marine Headquarters are considered the elite forces of the Marines. All ranks present from "Lieutenant" above are usually trained here, exceptions being those in command of other Marine bases which includes Axe-Hand Morgan and Nezumi. This page will list the Marine ranks and the soldiers who hold the titles. Rank Insignia The Marines do not have a system of rank insignia per se. There is significant variation in the kind of uniform worn by officers, with many options to wear a variety of dress showcasing their own eccentric style. Marines are also allowed to wield whatever weapon they are most comfortable with, no matter how unusual it is. They are even free to fight bare-handed. However, as a general rule set down by the author, uniform guidelines are as follows: * Upon first entering the Marines, new recruits are given the standard uniform, consisting of a white, short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem; a simplified seagull with the word "MARINE" underneath it, on the back; a blue neckerchief; dark blue trousers; and a baseball cap also with the word "MARINE" across the front. All officers at the rank of and below wear this. The quasi-rank of adds the kanji 雑 Zatsu ("various" or "odds and ends") to the sleeves, and to the Marine emblem on the back. * Once an officer has reached the rank of , he or she can choose from a number of different uniforms, including his or her personal clothes. Only those who really want to appear "sailor-like" will stay with a more traditional uniform. * Sailors at the rank of and above are allowed to wear the coat with on the back. This coat tends to be worn like a cape, draped over the shoulders with the arms not in the sleeves. It should be noted that the sleeves of these coats are often much longer than the wearers' arms. * For the rank of and above, a suit worn underneath the "Justice" coat is the preferred attire. There are, of course, exceptions: Jango and Fullbody wear their own clothes with the "MARINE" hat, despite holding the rank of . This may have something to do with the exceptional circumstances by which both of these men were brought into their present situation, or it may simply be lenience on the part of their captain, Hina. Commissioned Marine Officers Fleet Admiral is the highest Marine rank, and is the commander of the entire organization. It is just above admiral but below the World Government Commander-in-Chief and the Gorosei. The fleet admiral and the three admirals are the only ones within the Marines capable of legally initiating a Buster Call, as well as granting World Government agents or lower ranking Marines the right to do so. Admiral is the second highest rank in the Marines. There are only three Marines who hold this title at a time, and they are crowned as the World Government's , as each of them possess deadly combat abilities. They are the only Marines, along with the fleet admiral, able to issue a Buster Call on any island they deem a threat. Vice Admiral is the third highest rank in the Marines. These officers can have varying duties and amounts of authority. For example, one vice admiral, John Giant, is seen to have some special authority, as he was the first in the entire Marine Headquarters to receive the report of the Buster Call and could also evidently command other vice admirals to dispatch. There are always at least five vice admirals sent with a Buster Call fleet. The general attire of a vice admiral is that of a Marine coat with epaulets and a suit and tie worn underneath. The only vice admiral to wear an attire different from others is, again, John Giant, who wears a gold and red uniform with a strain of medals on his chest. While most vice admirals wear standard blue epaulets, Garp wears black and red, while Tsuru wears gold. Vice admirals are well known for their strength, and it would seem that most of them are swordsmen and several have been shown using Rokushiki. Many Giants who are shown to be Marines are vice admirals, a testament of their immense strength. Another attribute that is common among vice admirals is that they all know and can use at least one type of Haki, though only Garp, Vergo and Smoker have been shown using it in obvious ways. Rear Admiral is the fourth highest rank in the Marine, and is the first (and the lowest) admiral rank. Commodore is the fifth highest rank in the Marine. Captain is the sixth highest rank in the Marine. One of the duties that could have a Marine captain is to be the commander of one of the several Marine branches established on the islands around the world. In addition, a captain is often seen navigating the seas in order to capture pirates and keep order, in these cases, the captain is the leader of the ship, as long as there are no higher-ranking Marines on board. A Marine captain is considered a strong Marine officer whose experience and battle performance are forces to be reckoned with. Most of the several Marine captains seen in the series, are powerful fighters with Devil Fruit powers, high combat skills or tactics. Commander is the seventh highest rank in the Marine. Lieutenant Commander is the eighth highest rank in the Marine. Lieutenant is the ninth highest rank in the Marines. Lieutenant Junior Grade is the tenth highest rank in the Marines. Ensign is the eleventh highest rank in the Marine, and the lowest and last rank within commissioned officers. This is the lowest rank given permission to wear the kanji on the backs of their clothing. Infantry and Sailor Division Warrant Officer is the twelfth highest rank in the Marine, and the highest amongst the Infantry and Sailor Division. There are no known characters who hold this title. Master Chief Petty Officer is the thirteenth highest rank in the Marine. Chief Petty Officer is the fourteenth highest rank in the Marine. Petty Officer is the fifteenth highest rank in the Marine. There are no known characters who hold this title. Once a Marine rises to this rank, he or she is allowed to wear many different uniforms or even civil clothes. However, many petty officers prefer to appear "sailor-like" and continue wearing the traditional uniform. Seaman First Class is the sixteenth highest rank in the Marine. Seaman Apprentice is the seventeenth highest rank in the Marine. There are no known characters who hold this title. Seaman Recruit or is the eighteenth highest rank in the Marine. Chore Boy is the nineteenth highest, or more specifically, the lowest rank, in the Marine. Chore boys have no official uniform besides a white Marine shirt without decoration and blue Marine trousers. Special Ranks General Inspector is a special rank which has the duty of detecting and investigating instances of maladministration, corruption, or defection in the Marine organization. The only known General Inspector at the moment is the former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Instructor is a special rank which has the duty of training Marine recruits to become strong and rise in rank. So far, resigned Marines of high prestige are requested to remain as instructors for the future generation. References Site Navigation ca:Rangs de la Marina Category:Marine Category:Lists * Category:Articles Without An Infobox